


The Flying Ace

by mrflimflam



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, comforting jäger, happy birthday bandit, poor dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflimflam/pseuds/mrflimflam
Summary: Marius visits Dominic on his birthday - emotional because of losing Cedrick.





	The Flying Ace

It was a brutally hot day in England and Marius was less than satisfied with this. He had the habit of wearing entirely way too much layers of clothing and inevitably overheats after ten measly minutes outside. His trademark pilot uniform was very comfortable and the jeans were surprisingly stretchy but today was certainly no day for such attire, though he had no choice. Most of team RAINBOW suffered just the same. Today was no different, well no different in that sense. However, it was different in a special way to Marius. Today was Dominic’s birthday. 

The thought of spending the day after training had finished with his closest friend almost made the heat bearable. They had known each other for five whole years now, and Marius like to think they grew closer every day. Marius also happened to have an extremely special gift for Dominic, one he knew his companion would love. However, anxiety had begun to settle in his stomach. He have never spent a birthday with Dominic before and he wondered how well either would be in a situation like this. 

An hour and a half and a few tears later training and debrief had commenced and poor Marius was spared from the suns glare once more. He jumped into his car, a Volkswagen that was repaired by Marius himself and very impressive to him thank you very much, and sped down the England roads towards the nearby city. On the way he stopped at a small and cosy bakery where he had ordered a black forest cake which he knew Dominic loved. One time he had watched the man devour half of it within two minutes. He sighed and smiled to himself, reminiscing in these sweet memories. Dominic was truly something special to Marius. He struggled with social autism and being around Dominic was like a breath of fresh air. He could be himself and somehow knew all the right words to say, most of the time anyway. Thanking the lovely old lady and walking back to his car with the package he noticed a text from the man himself. 

“You still coming? Wondering if i should buy a pack of beers and lounge all day or what.” Marius shook his head while a smile came unwilling onto his face. Dominic had a drinking problem that had gotten better over the years, yet he still managed to drink himself unconscious every single birthday. “I’m coming - be there in five and don’t get anything you bastard, i have cake.” he added, hoping this would keeps Dominic’s chronic need for alcohol at bay long enough to at least enjoy some food and personal time. 

The drive back to Dominic’s was quick and when he arrived the birthday boy was already outside waiting, cigarette and all.  
“Marius.” His lips curled around the cigarette and he nodded when the younger German made his way across his lawn. “Dominic, happy birthday!” Mari greeted him. Once close enough he wrapped his arms around Dom and gently patted his back. He knew Dom didn’t like getting close to people but he was comfortable with Marius. “Black forest cake, you’re welcome.” He shoved the package into Dominic’s arms who grunted in return, though his eyes had lit up considerably. 

Once inside he made himself comfortable on the red satin couch, it looked like something you might find in an old movie or something. Nevertheless, it was welcoming. The house was decorated in an odd fashion, Dominic’s fashion. Images of motorcycles and burly looking men hung on the wall, which were all painted a very dark military gray with speckles of black. There was a bit of plant life, if you consider the three cacti against the window and a very thirsty looking hanging plant if that even counts. The rest of the GSG9 had made sure to encourage Dominic to be healthier and have some plants around the house. “Self care!” Monika had explained and Marius was inclined to agree. 

While Marius made himself comfortable Dominic had already poured two lemonades and cut into the cake. He brought out two pieces that were probably way too big but Marius did not care. Today was Dominic’s day and today they would celebrate the man, the myth, the legend of Bandit. “So, i see you’re still sober. Thanks.” Marius snorted slightly into the lemonade and Dominic made an interesting noise. “i wanted to enjoy my birthday this year, Marius. I see you’re still overdressing?” Dominic chuckled at his own joke and began to devour his cake in godly speeds. However, something stuck out to Marius. “What do you mean enjoy your birthday this year? Have you not the previous years?” He always thought that Dominic would much rather drink alone than party and was happy that way. He was clearly mistaken. or was he? 

“Oh well, i enjoy it every year, i suppose.” Dominic seemed very dismissive about the topic and Marius was very curious. “You suppose? Cmon Dom don’t tell me all the bottles of whiskey have gone to waste now? Surely you’ve had a good birthday?” Dominic shifted uncomfortably in his seat, something clearly on his mind. “Well, it’s not just my birthday. It’s Cedricks birthday as well.” A grim look appeared on the older mans face and Marius found himself feeling slightly guilty. “Cedrick and I always celebrated together as children and teenagers, hell even young adults. I guess things have just gotten a bit sad without him around.” Dominic trailed off. It was as though he had just had an epiphany of some sort. Marius awkwardly put the cake down and moved closer to his friend, gently resting an arm around his shoulder as if indicating that he should continue. 

Dominic sniffled slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Cedrick would’ve loved to join Rainbow. He was so passionate about his job and all he wanted was to grow an become better. i took that away from him.” Dominic’s twin brother Cedrick was permanently paralyzed and had been for many years now. The accident occurred while Dominic was undercover. He had refused to tell Marius anything else. “I haven’t spoken to him since. I know he probably pretends i don’t exist, i wouldn’t blame him. i wish things were the way they used to be. i want to celebrate with both of you.” The tension in the air made Marius uncomfortable and he desperately looked for the words to comfort Dominic. When it came to situations like this Marius struggled extremely to be of any help. He could barely read social cues let alone actually try and help someone? But this was Dominic, he had to try for Dominic. 

“Dominic listen to me. Cedrick loves you and he always has, you’re his brother. There is nothing that can change that just like there is nothing that will make him stop loving you. I know this because you are my brother - the brother i never got as a child. I know nothing you do could make me love you any less.” He rested his chin on Dominic’s shoulder, feeling a sense of calm euphoria flowing through his veins. Dominic was the strongest person he knew, if anyone could get through something as awful as this he knew it would be him.

“I thought you were supposed to be bad with words.” Dominic smiled sadly and wiped the tears threatening to form. “Nothing will change our broken relationship if i can’t talk to him. I’m here and he is in Germany. I don’t have the money to be spending to fly back there right now. i’ll have to wait till Rainbow sends me back.” This was it, this was the moment. Marius smiled and sat up slowly. “Well i’ve brought something for you, something i think will be beneficial to your situation.” Marius said in a matter of fact kind of way. Slowly, he extracted a card handed it to Dominic. Inside the card it read:

“zu meinem lieben Freund, 

I hope this gift will help mend some broken bones. I want nothing more than for you to get have closure with your brother, however i respect that i can’t simply force you two to communicate. That would be counter productive and that’s not what we do here at team Rainbow. I love you Dominic, you’ve been a rock to me for all the time i’ve known you. You’ve been someone who i can laugh with, share my interests with, and genuinely enjoy my time with. People sometimes question me about my decision to be your friend, but there is no doubt in my mind when i think about you. You aren’t a coward, you aren’t a bad person and you certainly aren’t going to take anyone’s bullshit. I love that about you. I love that you take care of me even though i should be able to take care of myself. Now it’s time for you to do that to someone else. This isn’t just a plane ticket, this is a second chance. I love you.

Liebe, Marius.” 

Inside the card contained a single round trip ticket to Berlin, Germany for a week. Marius knew this was exactly the push Dominic would need to make things better with his brother. “Marius... this is the greatest thing i’ve ever received. Marius... how could you even afford this? I don’t even know if i can face him...” Dominic kept trailing off all while staring in shock at the little piece of paper. “You will figure out. I’ve bought myself one too, i want to visit my old hometown, and i want to meet your brother.” Marius knew everything would work out. It had to. 

He knew that Cedrick would be able to help Dominic as much as Dominic would be able to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Bandit! ❤️ I really wanted to upload something for Bandits birthday so here it is! Perhaps not my best work as i’ve been sick and dizzy all day but i tried really hard and i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i did writing it :)


End file.
